


That Stamina Rune of Yours

by bellus_tae



Category: Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Anal, Bottom!Magnus, BoyxBoy, M/M, Malec, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Smut, blowjob, idk - Freeform, magnus rides alec oops, omg, top!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7414984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellus_tae/pseuds/bellus_tae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Alec frickle-frackle for the first time. There is no explanation as to why, it's literally straight up sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Stamina Rune of Yours

Alec pushed Magnus against the door, holding the older boy to him from around his waist, their stomachs pressed together. Alec's hands were fumbling, his right hand moving up and down Magnus’s back, gripping his clothes and his butt at random, while his left hand scrambled to lock the front door.

Magnus let out a small noise from the back of his throat when Alec’s tongue brushed over his own, a sound Magnus wasn't aware he could make. Alec finally locked the door, and used his left hand to grab Magnus’s belt loops, walking backwards towards the couch and pulling Magnus along with him.

Their breathing was heavy, bodies hot as Alec fell back on the couch, nearly rolling off. Magnus was on top of him, his hands roaming Alec’s body. The younger boy quickly flipped them over, making his dominance known. Alec sat up, and shrugged off his leather jacket, tossing it across the room. 

He was about to continue by removing his shirt, but Magnus stopped him, “Shouldn't we go to the bedroom?” He asked, holding a quick finger up, “It being your first time and all.”

“I don't think it matters,” Alec said, still sitting up in Magnus’s lap. “I want this, and I want it now.”

“Oh don't be a spoiled brat about it. C’mon, let's go,” Magnus snarkily replied, and Alec rolled his eyes. 

Alec stood up and lifted Magnus off the couch. Magnus wrapped his legs around Alec’s waist, his arms around the Shadowhunter’s neck. Alec had his hand under Magnus’s thighs, gripping tight and holding him up.

They continued kissing while Alec staggered off to the bedroom down the hall, and once they had arrived, repeated what they did to the couch. They threw themselves on it.

Magnus was now straddling Alec’s lap, hands on his boyfriend’s chest. He rolled his hips back and forth, rubbing against each other. Alec groaned, reaching and grabbing Magnus’s hips tightly. Magnus stopped his movements and Alec glanced at him, his eyes dark blue with an intensity like fire. 

Magnus tugged at the hem of his shirt, “Take it off for me.”

Alec sat up quickly, gripping the shirt in his hands and pulling it over Magnus’s head. The feeling was oddly satisfying, like peeling a sticker off with no residue. Except, this of course, was sexual.

Magnus carded his fingers through Alec’s dark hair, running his fingers through it over and over again. Alec pulled Magnus closer, his arms wrapping all the way around Magnus's back, his fingers gripping the older boy’s shoulders.

Alec began kissing Magnus’s neck, sucking a small mark here and there. Magnus tilted his head back, allowing Alec’s mouth to roam his neck. Alec nibbled gently on the crook of Magnus’s neck, making Magnus moan loudly. His hips rolled down into Alec’s again.

“I think your shirt has outstayed it's welcome,” Magnus muttered, pushing back away from Alec to look at him. “I’ll handle it.”

Magnus threw Alec’s shirt off, the material flying across the room. 

“Much better,” Alec smirked, and instead of moving back to Magnus’s neck, he hesitantly licked over the boy’s right nipple. Magnus pulled on Alec’s hair with a groan, eliciting a noise from him.

Magnus pushed Alec down on the bed, letting his nimble fingers roam Alec’s chest. Alec's hands flew back to Magnus's hips. Their hips rolled into each other, and both boys moaned.

Alec’s fingers began loosening Magnus’s belt, and he pulled it off. He pushed it aside, and it fell to the floor, making a loud crash. Neither of them noticed, both too busy with undressing each other. 

“God dammit your pants are so tight,” Alec fussily mumbled, and Magnus just looked at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

He snapped his fingers, and both pairs of their jeans were off, laying on the floor. Alec's hands stopped moving, as suddenly they were gripping something else.

He swallowed hard, pulling away, “Sorry.”

“Don't be,” Magnus chuckled, leaning down and kissing Alec. 

His mouth explored Alec’s body, travelling down the younger boy’s neck, shoulder, across his collarbone to his other shoulder, and all the way down, passing his navel. Magnus was at the waistband of Alec's boxers.

“Ready?” Magnus asked, and Alec nodded. “Give me a verbal response that you're okay with it. Don't just nod.”

“I want this, Magnus,” Alec nodded frantically. “I do.”

Magnus continued on. He took the waist of the boxers between his teeth, never breaking eye contact with Alec as he pulled the material down. Soon Alec was completely naked, feeling exposed, but in a good way.

Magnus licked his lips before suddenly taking the head of Alec's cock in his mouth. Alec’s muscles tensed, eyes flying wide open. 

Magnus instantly pulled off, “What's wrong?”

“Nothing,” Alec panted, shaking his head, “That just felt a lot different than what I expected.”

“Good or bad?”

“Amazing.”

Magnus smirked, “Well that's just the start of it, babe.”

Alec didn't say anything else. He just watched as Magnus took him back into his mouth, sucking harder this time. The older boy began moving his head up and down, going further down each time. Alec moaned, tilting his head back.

Magnus closed his eyes, focusing on making him feel good. He listened to Alec’s moans, noticed when they raised an octave or got louder. He noticed quickly that Alec especially enjoyed attention to the head. So Magnus didn't bob his head anymore, instead he pulled off, and kitten-licked the tip of Alec's cock.

“Fuck,” Alec's voice cracked in the middle of the word. His abs contracted as Magnus sucked hard, moving the tip of his tongue in multiple patterns.

Magnus tasted the small amount of precum that Alec's dick had released, and he moaned around Alec. 

Alec moaned back, his hands rushing to Magnus’s hair. He gripped locks of the dark hair between his fingers, tugging on it. Magnus pulled off.

“You can't come yet,” He said, his hot breath ghosting over Alec's hips and dick. 

“I know,” Alec breathed out, and he let his fingers fall away from Magnus's head.

Magnus sat up, not saying a word as he pulled off his boxers too. Now they were both naked, and Magnus was straddling Alec's lap again.

Magnus looked down at Alec, “I'm already ready. Are you?”

“Yeah, I'm good,” Alec said. “So how's this gonna work?”

“Just sit there and look pretty,” said Magnus. 

The warlock reached down, grabbing Alec's cock. He positioned himself, and slowly slid down. Oh, God, Magnus thought, He's bigger than I thought.

Alec bit his lip, feeling how tight Magnus was. He observed Magnus's face, looking for any signs of discomfort, but there were none.

Once Magnus bottomed out, there was a moment of no movement. Alec was about to speak before Magnus began to move.

He positioned his hand against Alec’s strong chest, using him for support. Magnus slowly started moving his hips up and down, all the way up and all the way down Alec’s dick.

Alec sucked in a breath, “Please go faster.”

Magnus chuckled, and without a word did as Alec asked. This time he wasn't as precise of going all the way up and down Alec’s full length, but nevertheless they both felt amazing.

Alec positioned one hand on Magnus’s waist, the other on the opposite hip. This odd instinct came over him, and he seemed to know what to do. Alec pushed Magnus down gently, but hard enough so that there was a noticeable difference in Magnus's face.

“God,” Magnus muttered, understanding that Alec wanted him to push down harder.

He began doing everything just as Alec liked, and groans flew past Alec’s lips. Some were high pitched and some were in his normal pitch, but all communicated straight pleasure (if you can even call it straight).

Alec bit his lip, looking down at where he and Magnus were connected, “By the Angel, that's hot.”

Magnus didn't respond. He just worked himself harder. He made a slight change in the angle, and Alec brushed against his prostate. 

“Fuck!” He called out, frozen in place. Magnus sat there for a few seconds, panting. It had been so long since he had felt this good.

Alec seemed to understand, and took matters into his own hands. He lifted Magnus off of him, slowly, and flipped them over so he was on top. Alec lined them up again and gently pushed in, with the help of his hand. After he was in completely, he moved his hands right on the side of Magnus’s head, perfectly elevated so he could see everything. 

Magnus felt Alec give a couple of light thrusts before he got the hang of it. Alec knew what Magnus wanted, and showed that by pushing into him hard and fast. There was a small clap that erupted between them whenever their skin met, and it mixed in with the sound of panting and groaning. 

“God, I needed this,” Magnus mumbled, feeling dazed as Alec gave him everything he had.

Alec moaned, feeling sweat trickle down the back of his neck and the crevice of his spine. It was more work than he’d thought it was, making somebody feel this good. Especially when he changed the angle, and thrusted his dick directly onto Magnus’s sweet spot.

Magnus let out a loud groan that came from his throat, his arms spasming slightly with the surprise of it. He ended up with his arms bent upwards, his left hand gripping Alec’s wrist and the right still searching for something to claw. 

Alec lowered onto his forearms, Magnus’s left hand trailing along after his own. Alec lowered his head, sucking marks on Magnus’s neck. 

“Please, please,” Magnus mumbled, his arms quickly wrapping around Alec’s torso, scratching down his back. “Harder.”

Alec thrusted harder, grunting softly with the first few. Magnus moaned, his nails digging even harder into Alec’s toned back.

“I’m close,” Alec groaned. Magnus suddenly rolled his hips upwards, his dick rubbing up against Alec’s abs.

Alec shifted onto one arm, and used his right arm to reach down and stroke Magnus’s cock. Magnus arched his back upwards, high pitched moans leaving his mouth-almost-at intervals. 

“Fuck, fuck,” Magnus swore, the same word leaving his mouth over and over. 

“I-I-” Alec began, but his own groan cut him off as he came. He called out for Magnus, biting his lip to try and quiet himself. Sweat still trickled down his back, and he was left panting. 

Tired, Alec continued giving Magnus as much as he had before. He was determined to be good his first time.

Magnus grunted each time Alec pushed into him, “Oh-oh-oh!”

On the last one, Alec had bitten playfully onto his shoulder. Magnus came, his come painting his and Alec’s stomach in white, along with his boyfriend’s hand.

Magnus placed his hands on Alec’s cheeks, kissing him passionately, savoring every moment.

Alec soon pulled out, and flopped himself on the bed next to Magnus, wanting to just sleep. Magnus, too, was panting and out of breath. He was still slightly disoriented.

“Was I okay?” Alec asked quietly, as if afraid of the response he’d get

Magnus scoffed, “Did you not just see the way I came? I don't remember the last time I came that hard.”

“Good, that's a good thing right?” Alec asked, rolling onto his side and propping himself up on an elbow. 

“It's a great thing,” said Magnus. “You know what else is a great thing?” Alec looked at him questioningly. “That stamina rune of yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry if there are typos
> 
> ヽ(〃･ω･)ﾉ


End file.
